


Graduation Present

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Discovery, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent delivers on his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Present

**Author's Note:**

> May 2007 -- Blaine is 18 years old. Trent is 17.

"Happy Graduation, Budman."

Blaine took the sloppily wrapped gift from Trent, handling it as if it was a live bomb. The mischievous glint in his boyfriend’s eyes put him on guard immediately, and it was with the utmost caution that he untied the mile-long, glow-in-the-dark purple ribbon surrounding the package.

"Is it going to blow up?" he asked, knowing full well his boyfriend was capable of pulling such a prank. Trent loved to tease, and he was his number one victim.

The ribbon came off without mishap much to his relief. Sneaking a glance at Trent, he saw the knowing smirk on his face and was severely tempted to place the gift aside, leave it ‘til later, like way later, after everyone was gone to bed, especially the two Nosey Rosies that plagued his life 24/7.

"Come on, Blaine. Open the darn thing already," Angel insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, Bro. Rip that crazy looking wrapping paper off, and let’s see what’s inside," Suzanne encouraged from where she was sitting between their father’s parents on the porch glider.

Blaine slapped his oldest sister’s hand away. "Go help Mom, you two." Grabbing up the gift, he moved away from his curious siblings and took a seat on the swing. He patted the space beside him and grinned when Trent sat down, leaving absolutely no space between the two of them.

"Please tell me it’s not X-rated," he pleaded. "I don’t think my grandparents would understand a box filled with condom wrappers."

"Well then, Budman, I guess you better not be showing them what I got ya.”

His boyfriend angled closer and deliberately brushed a hand up his thigh and across his groin. "Too bad you can’t unwrap your real present," was whispered in his ear.

Blaine gripped the edge of the swing and hung on for dear life when he felt the hot swipe of Trent’s tongue behind his ear. Knowing it was useless, he begged, "Trent, please."

Trent ignored his plea, of course. Looking down, he sniggered. "Ooh, looks like somebody’s got a major boner. What will your Pappy and Nana think?"

"Trent!"

Blaine made the mistake of glancing at Trent and what he saw in his eyes made him forget absolutely everything and everyone. Putting his present to the side, he grabbed Trent by the back of his neck and pulled him forward, the only thought stumbling through his brain was that of kissing his smirking boyfriend senseless. He could actually feel the heat of Trent’s breath on his lips when out of the corner of his eye he saw the warning frown on his father’s face. Before he could say a word, his mother stepped up, clasped Trent by his arm and pulled him off the swing.

"Trent, would you be nice enough to help me for a few minutes? It’s almost time to serve the cake, and I’ll need someone to carry it out to the picnic table."

Blaine thought for a moment his boyfriend would ignore his mother’s diversionary tactic. In fact, the way Trent was staring at his mouth while licking his own had him believing he was about to be kissed no matter who was watching them. And to be honest, he really didn’t care if the act of Trent laying one on him grossed everyone out. He loved him with a passion, and the sooner his friends and relatives understood that, the better it would be for all concerned.

He started to rise from his seat when he was stopped by Trent tenderly caressing the side of his face. "Open your present, Budman," he instructed with a smile. "I’ll be back shortly."

Blaine was watching the enticing sway of Trent’s ass when his Nana Barbara hugged him from behind. She handed him his baby sister before taking a seat beside him on the swing. "Trent has certainly grown into a fine-looking young man," she said. "Does he make you happy?"

Gazing fondly at the sleeping infant in his arms, Blaine honestly answered. "He’s the one. Always has been, always will be." He kissed his grandmother on the cheek. "Like you and Gramps. Always and forever."

Over his Nana’s shoulder, he saw the look of disgust that appeared on his grandfather’s face when Trent walked out on the porch carrying the monster-size birthday cake his mother had made from scratch. Sadness touched his soul because he realized his grandfather still did not approve of his boyfriend.

"Give him time, Sweetheart. He’ll come around."

Smiling sadly at his grandmother, he shook his head. "I doubt it, Nana. Gramps can barely tolerate Uncle Dan when he’s here visiting Dad. Why should I expect anything different for me and Trent?"

His grandmother’s arthritic fingers brushed through his shoulder-length hair, pulling it back and securing it with the tie he dug out of his pocket. "Your grandfather loves you, Blaine," she declared. "He may not approve of your lifestyle, but he does love you."

"I don’t need his approval. I’d like it, but I don’t need it. What I do need is for him to treat Trent with respect." Blaine stood up and handed Elizabeth Anne to his grandmother. "I love Gramps, but I love Trent more; and I will not tolerate him being ugly to my boyfriend." He accepted another kiss from his grandmother and offered a tight smile to his grandfather when the man stepped up and pulled his wife aside to introduce her to one of the guests.

A welcome set of hands gripped his shoulders and hauled him into a loose embrace. "Chill, Budman," Trent whispered in his ear after pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "You’re upsetting Nana Matthews."

"It’s not Nana, Trent. It’s . . ."

"It’s cool. Quit worrying. I can deal with your grandfather. It’s not like he’s the only one who doesn’t approve of us. Hell, except for Dad, nobody in my family is okay with me being queer. Aunt Macy won’t even speak to me when we go visit her."

Green eyes filled with love pinned him in place.

"But it’s okay. It’s no big deal. I love you. And anybody who has a problem with that is just not worth the hassle." Trent moved to stand in front of him, and his eyes were now filled with devilment. "Although," he suggested softly, "if I was you, I’d take that particular present to your room and lock the door before opening it."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, wanting nothing more than to assure his boyfriend that he didn’t care if his family saw the gift. Trent, of course, read his mind and halted the protest with a lift of an eyebrow. "Let’s not stir the pot, Budman; and believe you me, if your Grandpa gets a look at what’s inside that box, the pot will not only get stirred, it’ll boil over in a major way."

"That hot, huh?"

He watched as Trent checked their surroundings for any prying eyes. Once satisfied no one was looking at them, he playfully slipped a hand between his legs and groped him. "Most definitely hot. In fact, I’d go as far as to say it’s blaaaazing hot."

A hungry sound ripped free of his throat, and clenching his eyes shut, Blaine whispered hoarsely, "God, I want to fuck you, Trent. Right now. Right where you’re standing."

And he did. He wanted Trent so bad his heart was threatening to pound its way out of his chest. His boyfriend looked extremely fuckable standing there in the new clothes he’d bought specifically for the party. The dark blue Polo shirt hugged Trent’s torso, showcasing his broad shoulders and narrow waist. Months of weight training had sculpted his upper chest and arms beautifully, making him a walking wet dream. In fact, the short sleeves of his shirt were almost too tight, fitting so snuggly against his bicep muscles that it was all he could do to keep from leaning forward and taking a bite out of those muscular arms.

"Shit, Blaine. Quit looking at me like that."

"Do you have any idea how fucking good you look? Damn it, Trent, you’re killing me."

Several fingers hooked themselves inside his jeans as Trent tugged him closer, close enough for him to feel the steel rod pulsing inside the newly purchased charcoal-gray slacks.

"What the hell do you think you’re doing to me? Throwing boners in front of your family isn’t exactly my style. But Jesus, looking at you, seeing the way you’re looking at me . . . God, if you want me, Blaine, I’m yours. Right now, right here."

Both of them heard the subtle clearing of a throat and somehow found the strength to take a step back. Blaine, for good measure, not only took an additional step but also clutched Trent’s gift to his groin as if it was a shield that would prevent him from nailing his boyfriend’s ass to the porch.

Swallowing hard, he looked over at Trent. The heavy-lidded stare that greeted him traveled from his mouth down his chest and lower to his jeans, halting at the present. The way Trent’s emerald-green eyes darkened to almost black told him his boyfriend was more than willing to skip the festivities and move on to what they both wanted more than the air they were breathing.

Blaine dropped his gaze to Trent’s crotch and saw the wet patch staining the material of his new Dockers. Amazingly, his own dick got even harder, almost to the point of pain, and he was reaching for his fly when Trent turned and flew down the porch steps.

"Go open your present," his boyfriend called over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd of school friends invited to the party.

He complied with Trent’s instruction, hurriedly brushing past his smiling parents, his curious sisters, and his confused grandparents. The second he was safely inside his bedroom with the door locked, he threw himself down on the bed, ripped open his jeans and jerked off while staring at a photo of Trent sitting on his nightstand. The swift flashfire of his climax had him smothering his scream of Trent’s name with not one but two pillows.

Covered in spunk and exhausted, he removed the pillows from his face but instead of tossing them aside, he stuffed them behind his head. He then reached for the small container of wet wipes he kept stashed in the top drawer of the nightstand. A quick cleanup and bulls-eye trash toss and he was ready to open Trent’s present. Seconds after he got the box open he convulsed helplessly with laughter.

"Talk about giving me his cherry," he said with a chuckle.

He stared at the bottle of cherry-flavored lube, the cherry-colored foot-long dildo and the numerous cherry-colored foil condom wrappers littering the -- you guessed it -- cherry-colored tissue paper. Pulling back the wrinkled paper, Blaine felt his dick surge to life when he caught sight of what was hidden beneath.

"Damn you, Trent Anderson."

Unable to stop himself, he took hold of his hardening shaft with one hand while collecting his remaining gift with the other. Utterly amazed he gawked wide-eyed at the cherry-colored g-string and the note pinned to it.

_Midnight. Treehouse. Bring the goods. Trent_

The silence was once again broken when he read the note’s postscript, but this time, instead of laughter, it was the sound of impatient hunger that filled the room.

_P.S. Been practicing sucking on the dildo. Can’t wait to have the real thing shoved down my throat. Love you, Budman. Trent_

Blaine closed his eyes and prayed for strength.

 

+++++++

 

"You’re late."

He acknowledged the exasperated admonition with a contrite shake of his head. He was late, 15 minutes to be exact, and he had no one to blame but himself. For the past 45 minutes he’d been standing in front of a mirror, struggling to fit his misbehaving dick inside the miniscule g-string Trent had given him as a graduation present. The more difficult the task proved the more worried he became about hurting Trent.

Trent had confessed his ass was cherry, pure as the driven snow, completely untouched; and even though Trent hadn’t shown any reluctance the first time they’d seen each other naked, Blaine was still worried his sizeable manhood would be more than his boyfriend’s virgin ass could handle. As he had told Trent earlier, he had, indeed, fooled around with a few guys, and each one of them had commented, some more enthusiastically than others, on the size of his dick. He was hung like his dad, long and thick, measuring a good eight inches when fully erect.

And it wasn’t so much that he was ashamed of his size; he wasn’t. He was simply concerned about hurting his boyfriend. He loved Trent, wanted their first time together to be perfect and when he couldn’t get his damn dick to sit properly inside the g-string, his concern transformed into a paralyzing fear that made him late for their date.

Taking a calming breath that hopefully would slow his racing heartbeat and calm his overwrought nerves, he finished pulling himself up through the opening in the floor of the treehouse. The inside of the wooden dwelling was dark, lit only by whatever moonlight was able to find its way through the various windows and holes in the roof.

Squinting in the direction he thought Trent was standing, he mumbled apologetically, "Sorry I’m late. Had some trouble getting your present to fit." He heard Trent’s breath hitch, and it made him smile. "I think you bought the wrong size."

"Too small or too big?" Trent asked, and again Blaine smiled upon hearing the breathless sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

"Too small," he answered simply.

"Damn."

Blaine heard Trent fumbling with something but before he could question what the noise was, a beam of light hit him square in the eyes and blinded him. "What the fuck!"

"Sorry." The light immediately dropped from his face to his crotch. "Take off your jeans, Budman. I want to see how my present fits."

Already bare-chested and barefooted, he did as Trent ordered.

"Holy shit!"

Embarrassed, he moved to cover himself. "I told you it was too small."

"Do not, I repeat, _do_ _not_ move."

He froze, his trembling hands hovering near his hips. Seconds stretched into minutes and the extended period of silence did nothing to soothe his anxious heart. "What the hell are you doing?" The harsh sound of panting answered him. "Trent?"

"As soon as the sun comes up, I’m gonna go get Dad’s camera and take a picture of you wearing just that. Then I’m gonna send the negative off, get it blown up to poster size and hang the damn thing on my wall."

The awe in Trent’s voice eased some of his apprehension. "You think I look that good?"

"You’re fucking beautiful, Budman. Fucking beautiful."

"Speaking of fucking . . . ." Blaine swallowed his fears and took a step forward. "Someone promised me their ass tonight." The light that had been focused on his groin went out without warning. "Trent?"

"Hang on a sec. Gotta get---shit, where is it?"

Another light came on, this one from a battery-operated lamp bought last summer when he and Trent had gone camping in the bayou. "Oh my god."

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and in fact, rubbed his eyes to make sure his vision wasn’t playing tricks on him. Trent was kneeling stark-naked on the floor of the treehouse. As he watched, his boyfriend turned around and stuck his ass up in the air. Looking back over his shoulder, he aimed a shit-eating grin at him. "Come and get it."

Blaine stared at Trent’s ass for a full minute in silence. When it waggled at him, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“God, I love ya, Trent.”

“How ‘bout you love my ass instead.”

Without wasting another moment, he carefully removed the g-string. The level of anticipation and excitement coursing through him demanded he rip the miniscule underwear off but he refrained. The gift needed to remain in one piece for its future photo shoot.

Collecting the bottle of lube and condoms he’d stuffed in his jeans earlier, he walked toward Trent. All concerns and fears evaporated the second he saw the monster plug firmly seated in his boyfriend’s ass.

"I am going to fuck your brains out, you little shit," he declared as he fitted the condom on his dick and lathered it with lube.

"Promises, promises," Trent answered defiantly. He flipped onto his back and pulled his knees to his chest. "Quit your yapping and start slapping that big hunk of meat inside my ass. I’ve waited long enough."

Blaine dropped to his knees, and with a growl, captured Trent’s sassy mouth, kissing him so hard he thought he tasted blood. "Love you," he repeated over and over, moving his mouth down Trent’s neck and across his collarbone, nipping at his shoulder before seizing a silver nipple ring and torturing the flesh it was threaded through with his teeth.

"Come onnnnn. Fuck me, already."

Blaine leaned back but instead of removing the butt-plug, he dived forward and swallowed Trent’s dick to the root. The bitter taste of spunk hitting the back of his throat had him moaning around the thickness filling his mouth.

"BLAINE!"

For a second he wondered if the entire neighborhood had heard Trent’s yell but that thought soon flew out of his mind. His entire focus was on bringing Trent off with just his mouth. He wanted him to be as relaxed as possible when he took him in the ass and from the way Trent was wiggling and mumbling incoherently, he knew he would soon have a pliant boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Good, good, oh yeah, right there. Uh huh, that’s it. Perfect, so, so damn . . . Whoa! Never had a tongue do that. Okay, okay, a little nip of the teeth there is, uh, oh yeah, I like that. Really like . . . Blaine, I’m, oh fuck, you’re . . . I’m, oh god, oh god, OH HOLY MARY, MOTHER OF GOD!"

Blaine rocked back on his heels and welcomed the huge load of spunk his boyfriend sprayed all over his chest. It was a gift he knew he would never tire of receiving. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he laughed when he saw the dazed look on Trent’s face. "Liked that, huh?"

Trent shook his head as if to clear it. "Oh yeah, I definitely liked it. Want to do it again real soon. However . . . ."

Blaine took the towel handed to him and wiped his chest clean. He took his time, making sure Trent was watching the cloth as it traveled down his abs and toward his dick.

"Quit stalling, Budman.” Reaching forward Trent somehow managed to grab a handful of his hair and tugged him close. “Time for the main event."

Tossing the towel aside, Blaine scooted closer and softly kissed Trent on the mouth, diverting his attention from the butt-plug’s removal. As soon as it cleared Trent’s hole, he lifted trembling legs and eased them over his shoulders. A moment passed while he gazed at the place he was about to lay claim to as his own. He almost couldn’t breathe his heart was beating so fast.

“Trent.”

“Do it, Budman. Pop this cherry.”

Staring straight at Trent, he forced himself to take a deep breath. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Moving forward, he slowly slid his dick in, inch by inch by ‘I want to make this last forever’ inch. The feeling of sinking deep inside the virginal heat of his boyfriend’s ass was not only indescribable but a bit overwhelming, and he stopped moving the second he was all the way in.

"Damn it, Trent, I’m . . . we’re . . . I’m in you. I’m fucking in you." He touched his forehead to Trent’s left knee and panted for air. "You’re mine, you’re truly mine," he whispered while struggling to refill his straining lungs.

Trent thrust his hips forward and a duet of groans greeted the move. "Would you please fuck me? You’ve got my cherry. Now, PLEASE, take my ass."

Blaine gripped the edges of the quilt Trent was lying on and yeah, don’t think for one minute he hadn’t noticed it was _their_ quilt, the one Trent’s mother had made, the quilt that had been witness to so many of their most private moments.

"Can you feel it, Trent? Can you feel my dick taking your ass?" He began to piston in and out, trying so hard to find and nail Trent’s prostate every time he slammed deep inside.

Trent hooked his arms under his knees and pulled his legs back toward his chest. It opened his ass even more. "I feel it. You’re huge, HUGE! God, I love it! Fuck me, Blaine. Fuck me!"

Blaine nearly came to an absolute stop when Trent said he was huge, the fear that he was hurting him taking hold of his heart again. The feeling completely vanished once and for all the second he heard Trent’s next statement, and with a howl of pure joy, he lost all control. His hips, his hands, his mouth took over and soon both he and Trent were yelling their heads off as they climaxed together for the first time.

Recovering first, he eased Trent’s legs down, kissing each trembling thigh as he lowered them to the floor. He swallowed a whimper of disappointment when their bodies separated and his dick bid Trent’s ass a temporary farewell.

"Blaine," Trent groaned tiredly. He reached for the quilt that had slipped out from beneath them in their enthusiasm. “That was . . . Ow, ow ow!"

Blaine stared in confusion at his boyfriend, who had rolled to his side and was grabbing at his butt. "What’s wrong?" he asked, stripping off the used condom and throwing it into the nearest dark corner.

"Splinter, splinter, damn it. Got a fucking splinter in my ass."

Ignoring the fierce glare directed at him, Blaine doubled over with laughter and continued to laugh even after Trent had knocked him on his ass with a swift kick to his gut.

"Stop laughing, you bastard. It’s not funny."

He swiped at the happy tears leaking from his eyes. "If you say so, Wimpy Butt."

Crawling toward his boyfriend, he gently coaxed Trent over on his belly and, with the aid of the lamp, extracted the splinter. Once removed, he anointed the small wound with several loving kisses and tender swipes of his tongue. His impromptu first aid was rewarded with an armful of one thankful but drowsy Trent.

"Babe? Where in the hell did you get that butt plug?” He returned each and every lazy kiss Trent offered him, groaning softly when his boyfriend’s curious mouth discovered his pierced nipples.

Trent lifted his head and grinned at him. "That store in Baton Rouge. You know, the one on Airline Highway."

"What?" Blaine grabbed Trent by the shoulders and lifted him off his chest. "You went to _Hearts_? You’re shittin’ me, right?"

"Nope."

Trent hooked a finger in each of his nipple rings and tugged on them.

"I did my homework, Budman. Did a Google search for local places where I could go and buy . . .” Trent hung his head. “You know . . . stuff.”

"Jesus Christ. I can’t believe you did that." Blaine blushed at the thought of what items Trent had possibly discovered in that store. It was one thing to surf the web looking at pictures of sex toys; it was something entirely different being able touch and hold them in your hands.

A stray thought crossed his mind suddenly and he stared at his boyfriend in confusion. “Wait a minute. You gotta be over 21 to shop in that store.”

“I know that. I’m not a moron despite what my report card said this last semester.”

Blaine groaned when a very hungry mouth took possession of his right tit. His focus on their conversation was nearly obliterated until he caught sound of the words, ‘your dad.’

He jerked Trent off his chest and hissed in pain when his boyfriend’s teeth didn’t immediately release his piercing.

“My dad?! Did you say my **_dad_** bought . . . .” he indicated the discarded cherry-colored butt plug . . . . “that?”

Trent did his own hissing with pain when his thoroughly fucked ass hit the floor. “Pillow! Need a pillow here!”

Blaine leaned to the side and grabbed a pillow from the pile of linen Trent had obviously brought to the treehouse at some point earlier. “Here. Now spill.”

Trent eased the pillow under his butt and grinned. “Better.” Reaching out, he tangled their hands together. “Your dad ain’t stupid. He knew this moment was coming sooner than later. He caught me last week, you know, that day I was hanging out in your bedroom, waiting for you to get home from the dentist.” He chuckled. “Caught me checking out your stash of ‘Freshman’ magazines, the centerfolds to be exact.”

Trent pulled him close and Blaine felt sharp teeth tease the outline of his tattoo.

“He gave me _the talk_ , pure and simple. We discussed everything and I mean, _everything_. He had concerns about you hurting me ‘cause you’re so big and that’s why he suggested getting me the plug. Hell, he even paid for it.”

Blaine inhaled sharply. The ruthless bite of teeth transferred to his shoulder, halting the words choking him.

“Now don’t go getting all _Sam Winchester_ on me, scared and worried about nothing. I fucking love your dick. It’s big, yeah, but that sucker is mine. My ass loves it, wants it inside it right now, if you must know. I’m proud that you’re hung like a horse.” He patted the anatomy in question. “This baby is perfect, absolutely perfect.”

Another bite, this time directed at his throat. “And to tell you the truth, getting that inside my ass, getting used to it was quite the ride, if you get my drift.” A breathless chuckle tickled his ear. “Dad even noticed the extra sheet washing I was doing this week.”

Still laughing, Trent took up a position on his chest, circling his waist with both arms. "Hey, all’s well that ends well."

His eyes burning with unshed tears, Blaine buried his mouth in the softness of Trent’s hair. He truly loved this boy. Hell, he even loved his interfering father.

He ran a hand over Trent’s ass and fingered his very relaxed hole. Maybe next time he wouldn't wear a condom. Maybe next time he'd see exactly why all the blogs he'd read complained about fucking being so messy. "It did end well, didn’t it?" He felt his boyfriend’s laughter as well as heard it.

"Yeah, it ended quite well,” Trent agreed, “and as soon as I catch a few Z’s, I’m gonna return the favor. Maybe even show you how good I’ve gotten at sucking dick. You did bring the dildo, right?" Not waiting for him to answer, Trent snuggled closer and whispered, "Love you, Blaine."

"Same here, Trent. Love you."

Humming softly, he tucked Trent’s head beneath his chin and slowly stroked his hand up and down the damp skin of his boyfriend’s back. The thought of Trent sucking and fucking him was a favorite fantasy of his, and it immensely sweetened his dreams once he fell asleep.

 

+++++++

 

"Blaine. Blaine. Wake up. Damn it, Blaine, wake up. We’re in deep shit, and I don’t know what to do."

Blaine struggled to open his eyes and when he did, he came face to face with several photos of him and Trent snuggled together naked on the quilt. He sat up and walked to the nearest window, scratching his balls and the morning erection he always woke with. Trent followed right behind him and peeked over his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Blaine cursed the second he saw the two giggling girls sitting on the porch swing. His frown deepened when his older sister caught sight of him and Trent in the window and had the audacity to click a quick picture of the two of them.

"Don’t worry, Trent," he said, pulling his boyfriend into his arms and hugging him tight. "The culprits of this little prank will soon be wishing they had never laid hands on Dad’s new digital camera."

"Cool. Let me know when and where, and I’ll help you kick their butts."

Trent kissed him on the chin, and then, with a huge grin, asked, "Would it be okay if I kept the photos? Or better yet, do you think they’d let me borrow the camera? Gotta get that photo of you and the g-string."

 

To be continued . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has been re-worked since it's original posting back in 2005. I've checked and rechecked it until I can't see straight. If you see any glaring mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know.


End file.
